


'Cause blind love

by Gemenice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Randomness, Romance, mickster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just be more careful next time." he huffs and the kid grins, wide and a bit stupid and nods. </p><p>"Sure will, big man." He waves, then walks off, using his cane and Mick kind of hopes he won't cross roads any time soon. The kid was a bit cute. </p><p>It isn't until much, MUCH later when he comes home that he realizes his wallet has gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause blind love

Mick is walking down the street, just finishing the look out for Len at that stupid museum where the guy messed up, - and he'll remind him of that for YEARS from now on, when someone slams into him.

 

Mick frowns and growls down at the kid.

 

"Watch where you're going!" The kid looks up, black glasses facing Mick as the boy grins.

 

"Kinda hard to do with being blind and all." He laughs as if that's the funniest thing ever, but there is cane clutched in his hand.

 

Mick rolls his eyes and offers his hand to the kid - feeling a bit bad actually, because while he still thinks the kid is an idiot, Len would give him that judging look. And Mick was obviously spending too much time with the guy, because he could already IMAGINE it. He huffs and catches the kid’s arm when he realizes the boy can't see his gesture and drags him back to his feet. Ignoring the yelp the kid gives.

 

"Just be more careful next time." he huffs and the kid grins, wide and a bit stupid and nods.

 

"Sure will, big man." He waves, then walks off, using his cane and Mick kind of hopes he won't cross roads any time soon. The kid was a bit cute.

 

It isn't until much, MUCH later when he comes home that he realizes his wallet has gone missing.

***

Mick is walking down the street with Len, the guy _making_ him help out with groceries and stuff – as if they couldn’t live on pizza and bread, when he sees him. The kid is walking on the other side of the road, people bumping into him, without paying him too much attention. Maybe that is why he is so successful at his job.

 

Before Mick knows what he is doing, he is crossing the road, grabbing the kid and pushing him into one of the alleys. The kid yelps and clutches at Mick’s hand as he is pushed up against the wall, lifted so only his toes are touching the ground, Mick in his face.

 

“You think I wouldn’t figure it out?” He hisses in the boy’s face, feeling his gasp against his nose. He can feel how fast the kid’s heart beats, because he recognizes Mick’s voice or in fear, Mick isn’t really sure, but he doesn’t let go. The boy took something of his and –

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Mick!” And yes, Mick is there with Len.

 

“Dealing with this.”

 

“Dealing with what?” Len asks, stepping closer, before Mick feels his hand clutching his shoulder firmly. “Let go of the _blind_ kid, Mick.”

 

“He has you fooled.” Mick smirked as he lifted his other hand to pull off the kid’s glasses. “See he’s not blind, he’s –“ he stops when he notices the kid staring in space … with what are unseeing eyes.

 

The boy starts shivering, his shaking hand lifting to touch Mick’s hand.

 

“Please, please, I don’t have much money, I have what I wanted to buy lunch today with, I can give you that, just please don’t hurt me.” The kid’s voice is shaking and the expression on his face is panicked and Mick can _feel_ Len turning to him with a glare.

 

“This is what we’re doing now, Mick? Steal _lunch money_ from _children_?” Len shakes his head, he could _feel_ Len shaking his head next to him, and Mick growls. Could someone else steal his wallet from him yesterday? Was that the case? But he didn’t remember anyone else bumping into him. No one else dared to even come closer, Mick’s glare and build made sure of that. People tended to pass by him far, far away.

 

The kid’s heart is still fluttering under Mick’s fingers where they were clutched under boy’s neck. Mick sighs and lets the boy back down shaking his head. How could he be so wrong?

 

“Come on, Mick.” Len growls. “We’re leaving before he calls the cops or something.”

 

“I won’t.” The boy says, shaking his head quickly, his hands clutching the cane to his chest. “I swear I won’t, I can’t even see your faces, just please, please don’t hurt me.” His voice is shaking and Mick sighs. They are not killers, not for a while now so the kid really doesn’t have to worry. He rolls his eyes, even thought the kid can’t appreciate the gesture, when his gaze catches on something and his hand darts out and into kid’s pocket, pulling out a wallet.

 

“Mick! We are _not_  taking the kid’s lunch money!”

 

Mick ignores Len’s words and instead watches the boy’s face – face that is becoming almost sickly white now, parted lips, as if the boy wants to say something, but he’s too afraid he’d let a secret slip.

 

Mick smirks and opens the wallet – just to have his smirk widen. He turns the wallet to Len, who is opening his mouth again, just to close it and narrow his eyes at the kid, before taking the wallet from Mick.

 

“Well, you certainly don’t look forty-seven, Mr. Emmet.” Len says and the boy swallows hard.

 

“I had plastic surgery the other day.” He says back lightly and Len nods, even though the boy can’t see that, before he looks through the wallet again.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah.” The boy nods. “You wouldn’t believe what wonders medicine can do today.”

 

“I see your driving license is fairly new too.” Len adds and Mick smirks. Just then the scared look falls from the kid’s face and he flat out glares. It may be on the space between Mick and Len, but still, he glares and that is more than a lot of older, bigger guys dared to do.

 

“Okay, so I stole it, so what.” The boy says, rolling his eyes, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, the cane sticking out in a weird angle. “You’re not going to call the cops on me, anyway. Because I’m going to drag you down with me. After all you said to ‘Mick’ that you don’t want cops at your ass. I believe it’s for more than just harassing a blind guy.”

Len lifts an eyebrow at that before looking at Mick. Mick can’t help but smirk. After all it isn’t often when someone dares to talk to Len – or well, either of them this way. It is rather refreshing. At least for Mick. Len is staring at the wallet, before he narrows his eyes at the boy.

 

“Mick?” He asks and the kid huffs.

 

“That’s what you called him.” Len nods to himself, thinking for a moment, before he looks back at the kid.

 

“How long are you doing this?” He asks and the kid frowns.

  
“What is it to you?” He asks, his chin lifted high in the air and Mick rolls his eyes.

 

“Just answer the freaking question.”

 

“Just answer mine first.” The kid says back, and Len rolls his eyes before Mick can say anything stupid like ‘we asked you first’ or something.

 

“You might be interested in a job, kid.”

 

A grin appears on the kid’s face, a manic one at that, and Mick can’t help himself in thinking it’s kind of cute. In crazy kind of way, but truth to be told, Mick had never a problem with crazy. He pretty much fell into that category so it would be a bit hypocritical if he did.

 

“What do you need?” The kid asks, and Mick kind of wants to shiver under the blind gaze accompanied with that wide grin, teeth showing. “Also, the name is Axel.”

 

Len nods at the kid – Axel, and asks him to come with them. They can’t go through their plans out there. The k- Axel doesn’t hesitate, follows Len like a small puppy, but not before mentioning just how far up one’s ass can his cane go, and how fast runner he is and Mick seems Len shaking his head. But there is a small smile on his lips and Len has such determined look on his face, that Mick is sure that the kid is with them for the long run.

 

Mick doesn’t mind at all. There is something intriguing about the kid, something that makes Mick want to be around him. Axel is not afraid. He actually calls Mick an idiot once and Len several times for not noticing it was all an act, but his voice is so light that Mick just scoffs, calls Axel an idiot back, and Axel beams at him in return.

 

At home Len explains his plan – get Axel to collect information for them. After all, while everyone notices a blind person, no one really pays too much attention to them. Usually people just turn away, make sure there was something else to look at, as long as they won’t have to focus on them. They could use that.

 

It works wonderfully. Not that Mick ever had any doubts, all of Len’s plans work, some have smaller hitches on the way, but they work. With Axel, there is no hitch at all. The boy steps in the bank, just stands and pays attention to everything around him until someone comes to him to ask him how they can help him. Axel would ask about opening an account, would nod and hm at appropriate times while remembering the stuff Len wants him to. He’d then smile and say he’ll think about it, just to never return.

Mick and Len would visit them, though, stealing all their money when the place was the emptier.

  
Some time later, after Lisa joins them, Len starts taking Axel with them on the heists as a look out. Something that Mick and Len argue about, Mick being more than unhappy about that, while Len explains why it’s a good decision and what the hell Mick you never cared. And he is right, of course, Mick never cared. Until now.

 

Now Mick cares, because while Axel is everything short of perfect, he is still blind. What if they need to run, what if someone makes the connection… there were too many things that might not work for them after all and Mick isn’t sure what he’d do if something happened to the kid.

 

Oh, no, he knows what he’d do – he’d burn anyone who even touches Axel. Because somehow, over the last few months, Mick starts caring about the boy. Over the last few months Mick starts to share lunches and dinners with Axel, he starts to watch all of the movies with commentary, and when it’s not available, he talks Axel through it. Axel giggles next to Mick and snickers and tells him he is horrible and he is sure anyone would do better.

 

Somehow, over the last few months, Mick starts to think about kissing Axel.

 

Somehow over the last few months, Axel has enough of Mick just thinking about it, and clutches his hands around Mick’s face and pulls him down. Missing his lips completely and he then snickers and laughs into Mick’s cheek, until Mick sighs and slips one of his hands into Axel’s hair and presses a kiss against – now thank god – Axel’s lips.

 

Somehow over the last few months, Mick falls in love. He hopes Axel does too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me at [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com) if you want :D


End file.
